


Rose Laveau- Character Solidifying

by Zealkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Black Character(s), Character Study, F/F, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zealkin/pseuds/Zealkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few questions from the Character solidifying prompt on tumblr(http://painted-bees.tumblr.com/post/36863783163/character-solidifying)! It ended up being too long to post so I'm posting it on here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Laveau- Character Solidifying

**1\. How does your character think of their father? What do they hate and love about him? What influence - literal or imagined - did the father have?**

He died shortly after she was born. She never knew him, but there’s still pictures of him around the house that she looks at from time to time. He never smiled in any of his photos, so it made Rose dislike people with the same demeanor about them.

 **2\. Their mother? How do they think of her? What do they hate? Love? What influence - literal or imagined - did the mother have?**  
  
Francine Laveau taught Rose everything she knows about conjure and rootwork, but didn't take her decision to join the army lightly, which caused a rift to grow between them. After Rose was discharged, she left New Orleans, imparting the family house to her daughter.  
  
Rose respects the woman as a capable and formidable priestess, but can't help but be angered by her leaving. And, although she was never too close to her, the house is far too empty for Rose's tastes.  
  
Her feelings for her mother are distressingly neutral to any casual observer. They had a professional student and teacher relationship more than anything, but Rose found outlets in the relationships she built while in Overwatch.

**3\. Brothers, sisters? Who do they like? Why? What do they despise about their siblings?**

Rose has no siblings. She does have cousins in Haiti that she got into contact with after her discharge though. She isn’t around them enough to despise them.

**4\. What type of discipline was your character subjected to at home? Strict? Lenient?**

Strict when it came to learning her craft, lenient when it came to leaving her to her own devices. Rose was a pretty independent kid.

**5\. Were they overprotected as a child? Sheltered?**

The opposite actually, she wasn’t sheltered enough.

**6\. Did they feel rejection or affection as a child?**

Affection in the lessons her mother taught her, rejected emotionally in her inner and outer circles.

**7\. What was the economic status of their family?**

Their home was passed down to them but that didn’t mean they were rich. They had just enough to get by.

**8\. How does your character feel about religion?**

She’s a Vodouist, but she has no particular qualms about any one religion.

**9\. What about political beliefs?**

She isn’t fond of her own governments history of hypocrisy and injustice especially toward her home state. When she was younger she thought she could right those injustices, but now she’s warier of Overwatch and organizations like it. That mistrust only grew after she caught wind of the infighting that went on amongst their ranks.

She thought the whole situation was shameful.

**10\. Is your character street-smart, book-smart, intelligent, intellectual, slow-witted?**

Combination of street-smart and intellectual, she’s a wide reader and has worked hard to master her conjure work and medical acumen.

**11\. How do they see themselves: as smart, as intelligent, uneducated?**

A bit uneducated since she never had the money for college.

**12\. How does their education and intelligence – or lack thereof - reflect in their speech pattern, vocabulary, and pronunciations?**

She grew up speaking both Hatian and Louisianan Creole and has an accent in English as a result.

**13\. Did they like school? Teachers? Schoolmates?**

She loves/d learning so it was fun for her academically but not so much socially.

**14\. Were they involved at school? Sports? Clubs? Debate? Were they unconnected?**

Gardening club, she and like three other kids tried to grow tomatoes one year and they all just…died. She has gotten better since then though.

**15\. Did they graduate? High-School? College? Do they have a PHD? A GED?**

She graduated High School.

**16\. What does your character do for a living? How do they see their profession? What do they like about it? Dislike?**

A Professional Magician. She sees it as a means to an end, but dislikes that the craft is so distrusted and that most people don’t really believe in magic anymore. However, the same disbelief also brings people to her shows so it’s a love/hate relationship.  
  
**17\. Did they travel? Where? Why? When?**

The omnic breakout started in Lafayette and Rose and her battalion later retreated to the Baton Rouge quarters, but other than that, Rose had never been out of the state. After she became the Conjureress and started going on tour she got a better taste of the world in the many places she visited.

**18\. What did they find abroad, and what did they remember?**

Inspiration, and humanity in all of its glory and corruption. She remembers the children smiling the most though, the awe in their eyes as they tried to grasp the unknown. She looks for it in every show she performs.

**19\. What were your character’s deepest disillusions? In life? What are they now?**

When she was a child it was the isolation her powers brought on and how far she felt from others.  
At this point in life, she feels as if her line of work is a useless endeavor, she can only help so many people and it’s starting to feel like a never-ending battle. She’s also woefully lonely but refuses to admit it to her close friends and family. She’s afraid she’ll always be isolated so she doesn’t bother owning up to it.

**20\. What were the most deeply impressive political or social, national or international, events that they experienced?**

Her brief stint in Overwatch.

**21\. What are your character’s manners like? What is their type of hero? Whom do they hate?**

The more polite she is with you the more she probably dislikes you. If she says “bless your heart” she probably wants you dead. Otherwise she’s neutral to warm to most people. Her type of hero isn’t the kind you see on the front paper, she likes those who do the little things and are consistent about their work.

She hates people who equivocate and make assumptions. She also dislikes people who don’t know how to smile.

**22\. Who are their friends? Lovers? ‘Type’ or ‘ideal’ partner?**

Reba, Mercy, and McCree are her friends from Overwatch and she still keeps in touch with them when she can. Genji is a more recent friend and they get along well. Her Ex is Ava and they ceased communication after Rose was discharged. Her ideal partner is someone truthful and unafraid.

**23\. What do they want from a partner? What do they think and feel of sex?**

Honesty. Enjoys it, but doesn’t need it to function or anything.

**24\. What social groups and activities does your character attend? What role do they like to play? What role do they actually play, usually?**

She collaborates with the few local voduists left when she can. She plays the role as the “helpful, but kind of scary, neighbor”. Her real role is sad, tired, crone philanthropist.

**25\. What are their hobbies and interests?**

Avid gardener as well as a Pro-wrestling and NASCAR fan. She also enjoys reading and shooting at ranges.  
  
**26.What does your character’s home look like? Personal taste? Clothing? Hair? Appearance?**  
  
Her house is all white, clean walls with dozens of plants, flowers and herbs decorating every nook and cranny, giving it a very bucolic yet Victorian look.  
  
Other than her show clothes, Rose likes high collar, white, frilly dresses and skirts when she's at home relaxing. She likes the southern belle aesthetic no matter how old and dated it's become and she always looks put together and statuesque— even with her bonnet on at night.  
  
**37\. How is your character’s imagination? Daydreaming a lot? Worried most of the time? Living in memories?**  
  
Annoyingly vivid. It had to be when she grew up ostracized by most of her peers, so her childhood was filled with make believe. Even as an adult, she's always thinking of the what ifs.  
She doesn't live in her memories per say, but she does enjoy toying with them and appreciates the good ones she does have.  
  
**50\. What are the prevailing facial expressions? Sour? Cheerful? Dominating?**  
  
Usually contemplative and at ease, but it’s more of a mask and habit than an indicator of how she’s feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me more in the comments and such and I'll add to the list! (A few at a time though please!)


End file.
